


~As If It Might Turn Out This Time~

by HeadInTheStratosphere



Series: A Drabble a Day... keep the demons at bay [1]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadInTheStratosphere/pseuds/HeadInTheStratosphere
Summary: 'Cause here's the thing, to know how it ends and still begin to sing it again...
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Series: A Drabble a Day... keep the demons at bay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713388
Kudos: 8





	~As If It Might Turn Out This Time~

The sound of Orpheus’ song comes to a screeching halt. Like the grinding wheels of Hadestown. 

Every time. Every _single_ time. Nothing changes.

Persephone stands at the edge of Hadestown, at the railroad track connecting it to the world Up Above. She could see them. The lovers. The songbird and the poet. Right there, at the very edge of it all, a small dot of sunlight against the vast darkness of the underworld. They were so close. They always were.

_Orpheus!_

_Eurydice…_

A man came up beside her. He didn’t need to say a thing.

_Why?_ She asks, although it feels as if it wasn’t her asking, _Why Hades? Why does it always end like this?_

He doesn’t answer. He never does. Instead he calls for a railroad car. The same one he always has. He hands over her suitcase, and as the railroad car stops at the station, he steps back.

Persephone gets in. She always does. The clicking wheels of the car is the only sound in all of the underworld as it pulls away from Hadestown. 

The cool breeze blows against her face, a welcome respite from the enduring heat of the place. But it held an edge. Something dark and cynical. Something powerful. Something more powerful than herself. But what could be more powerful than a god? 

But as quickly as the breeze came, it goes, off to where ever the wind blows. And finally, as the last echoes of the love song died in the eternity between Down Below and Up Above, Hadestown was silent. No pickaxe swung. No gears groaned. It was eerie. And comforting.

As if it might turn out this time…

She tries to meet Hades’ eyes. Tries to hope that the next time she sees him, things would have changed. 

He doesn’t meet her eyes. He never does. And things never change.

And the whistle of the railroad car sounded, the same way it always has,

_Once upon a time there was a railroad line…_


End file.
